


Pie

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, New Jersey Devils, Philadelphia Flyers, Pie, Pie Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Someone is stealing Nolan’s pie.





	Pie

“Ooh pie!” Nico said happily, opening the fridge and seeing a plate with a slice of apple pie on it. He picked it up and pulled off the plastic wrap. A few seconds in the microwave and a scoop of vanilla ice cream later and Nico headed out to the balcony to enjoy.

 

Nolan opened the fridge and frowned. For the fourth time in as many days his pie had disappeared from the fridge. This had to stop! He dramatically slammed his fist down on the counter then winced, shaking his hand in pain as he grabbed his cell phone and called Ghost.

 

“You know, when you said you needed help with something this isn’t quite what I thought you meant,” Shayne said as he crouched under the kitchen table next to Nolan.

“Shush,” Nolan scolded him. “The thief could show up at any moment!”

Shayne rolled his eyes but kept quiet. His left leg started to cramp and he tried to stretch it without actually moving.

There was a sound and Nolan grabbed Shayne’s arm, eyes wide. Someone walked past their hiding place and the fridge opened.

“Ah ha!” Nolan shouted lunging out from under the table. He miscalculated and crashed into Shayne whose leg gave out and the two of them sprawled across the kitchen floor.

Shayne looked up to see Nico Hischier staring down at them, a shocked look on his face.

“Nico!” Nolan got to his feet with surprising speed and threw his arms around his friend. “When did you get here?”

“Uh last Thurs...”

“Never mind,” Nolan interrupted. “We have to get back under cover before the food thief shows up.”

“Hold on,” Shayne said wincing as he got to his feet. “Nico’s been here for almost a week and you didn’t know?”

Nolan stared at him then his eyes widened. “You jerk!” He punched Nico’s arm. “You’ve been stealing my pie!”

“Okay, you two work this out; I’m going back to reality.” Shayne shook his head and left the apartment.


End file.
